


The Case Of The Night Screech

by Quietserval



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Comic, Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietserval/pseuds/Quietserval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi and her new partner Jade Harley working together to solve their first case!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case Of The Night Screech

**Author's Note:**

  * For [confiscatedretina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confiscatedretina/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> My Ladystuck assignment for confiscatedretina who asked for Terezi and Jade busting crimes and taking names in a supernatural but contemporary setting! I hope you like it :-)
> 
> \-----------------------------------------
> 
> Apologies for the terrible title OTL


End file.
